


I Know What It Feels To Be Broken.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Crossovers Schematic. [2]
Category: Filth (2012), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles keeps his powers with Hank's serum, M/M, Supernatural Elements, yup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aquel tipo llevaba muerto una semana, y la investigación acerca de su asesinato no había avanzado ni un solo paso...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¿Qué podría en el mundo cambiar a Bruce Robertson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Human.

Aquel tipo llevaba muerto una semana, y la investigación acerca de su asesinato no había avanzado ni un solo paso.

Se encontraban allí reunidos, toda aquella panda de capullos inútiles y él, Bruce Robertson, el que no podía dejar de contar los segundos que faltaban para que aquella tortura se acabase. Se limitaban a estar allí sentados, soltando mierda incongruente acerca de nada en concreto, y no le molestaría si no le obligasen a estar sentado entre ellos, _con_ ellos, especulando acerca de un caso sobre el que no tenían ni la más puta idea. Las mismas reglas también se aplicaban sobre él, vaya. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, algo que debía agradecerle a su resaca, y notaba la boca seca, además de que allí hacía un calor producto de la acumulación de cuerpos en un espacio cerrado que lo hacía sudar como un cerdo. Tenía la vista fija en un punto inconcreto del infinito, preguntándose cómo era posible que Amanda Drummond fuese la única mujer de la estancia, pero recordando también que tampoco resultaba un trago tan amargo como se había obligado a pensar - tenía un buen cuerpo, y su boca parecía, en cierto modo, hecha para chupar algo más que helados -, y lo más importante, que nunca se había acostado con ella. Si la muy perra no fuese tan, tan frígida... Pensaba en las ganas que tenía de masturbarse, en ese justo y exacto momento. Tal vez si se corría en la cara de aquellos capullos, despertarían, o algo por el estilo, aunque quizás parecía una imagen mucho más divertida en su cabeza de lo que realmente podría llegar a ser. Como fuese, necesitaba que esa mierda acabase pronto.

\- Robertson. - Fue como si alguien lo hubiese traído de vuelta al planeta Tierra de una patada en el trasero.   
\- Sí, señor. - Bob Toal, el payaso que lo había sacado de su mundo definitivamente más feliz que el que lo rodeaba, era un completo capullo, pero al fin y al cabo era su jefe. No podía jugarse su ascenso con faltas de respeto innecesarias. Las mismas reglas.  
\- Quiero que te encargues de interrogar a los relacionados con el caso: familiares, testigos, lo que sea. ¿Ententido? En una hora vendrá uno de los compañeros de trabajo de la víctima, quiero que lo trates lo mejor posible, pero, sobre todo, quiero que consigas sacarle todo lo que puedas y que nos sirva para resolver este caso de una vez por todas.  
\- Por supuesto. Sabe que está en buenas manos. - Forzó una sonrisa que le salió tan natural como si fuese la amabilidad personificada.  
\- Lo sé, no confiaría en nadie más para esta tarea. - Toal lo miró, como dándole peso a sus palabras. Bruce se limitó a mantener aquella sonrisa falsa de antes, mientras pensaba en todas las veces que se masturbaría en la pausa para la comida, dos horas completamente a su disposición... aunque antes tendría que perder su precioso tiempo con el capullo de turno. Paciencia, Bruce. Nadie dijo que llegar a inspector fuese fácil.

La reunión acabó, aunque ahora que Bruce tenía un cometido por obligación, ya no le parecía tan agradable ese hecho. Cuarenta minutos lo separaban de ir al encuentro de algún tarado que probablemente se pasaría todo el rato llorando y diciendo que el fiambre era un buen tipo, probablemente el mejor que había conocido nunca. Todos decían lo mismo. Al menos de vez en cuando aparecía alguna mujer apetecible con la que resultaba fácil acabar follando, pero algo le decía que eso no era lo que iba a pasar ese día. Cuarenta minutos. Bueno, al menos tendría tiempo de ir al baño a masturbarse pensando en lo maravilloso que sería correrse entre las piernas de Amanda Drummond, aunque solo fuese por el mero hecho de hacerla sufrir. Sí, no necesitaba nada más para que se le pusiese dura.

Una hora y doce minutos más tarde, Bruce Robertson era un hombre nuevo. Un par de rayas de cocaína y su fe en el mundo y en sí mismo se habían reinstaurado como por arte de magia. Se obligó a borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara, no sin dificultad, pues sabía que al interrogado no le agradaría demasiado ver a un hombre sonriente preguntándole cosas acerca de un compañero recién fallecido, y decidió que era un buen momento para desenterrar a aquel hombre aparentemente comprensivo y sensible que llevaba dentro. Que no se dijese que no se ganaba su ascenso a pulso, aunque a esas alturas podría dejar su trabajo y dedicarse a actuar, que al parecer se le daba de miedo. O eso, o todos eran idiotas, lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto. Bruce abrió las puertas dobles de la oficina para recibir al nuevo visitante... e, increíblemente, no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Lo primero en lo que se fijaron sus ojos fue la silla de ruedas. Aquel hombre, aparentemente unos años más joven que él, bien vestido, bien arreglado, probablemente adinerado, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas. Y aunque parecía la criatura más vulnerable del planeta, no era por este hecho.

Eran sus ojos.  
Eran los ojos de una persona que ha visto demasiadas cosas horribles. Eran, en definitiva, los ojos de alguien que ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. A Bruce le produjo escalofríos, y ya no solo por el hecho de ser una sensación de vacío intensa y mortificante. Fue por el hecho, el muy desolador hecho de que, en aquellos intensísimos ojos azules que habían perdido el brillo, encontró un sentimiento secretamente compartido.

\- ¿DS Bruce Robertson? - El hombre de la silla de ruedas habló, al ver que el otro no mediaba palabra. Tenía un perfectísimo acento inglés. _Oh, vaya, pero si es un pequeño capullo inglés._ \- Soy el profesor Charles Xavier. Me dijeron que sería usted el que se encargaría de hacerme un cuestionario.  
\- Ehr... Sí, efectivamente. - Por un momento, Bruce se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, pero supo retomar la compostura. - ¿Me deja que... lo lleve, hasta la sala de interrogatorios?  
\- Por favor – sonrió el profesor. Bruce se colocó detrás de él y empujó la silla por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala. Había algo en Charles Xavier que le resultaba familiar, pero no era capaz de deducir qué.  
\- Me ha acompañado un profesor de la escuela, Hank McCoy. Cuando hayamos acabado, ¿podría ir a avisarle? - Bruce dejó la silla junto a la mesa y tomó asiento frente a él.  
\- Sin ningún problema, profesor. Todo lo que pida...  
\- Por favor, llámame Charles. De cualquier modo, ya no soy profesor.  
\- ¿Ya no...?  
\- Debido a los sucesos, he tomado la determinación de cerrar la escuela. Al menos durante una temporada.

Bruce lo miró. Con solo un par de frases acababa de descubrir que, aquel hombre, además de ser el dueño de la escuela – es decir, el dueño de aquella increíble mansión en la que supuestamente estudiaban jóvenes avanzados y excepcionales – y el _jefe_ de la víctima, mantenía una estrecha relación con él. ¿Por qué si no se mostraría tan dolido y acabado, hasta el punto de cerrar aquella escuela de la que se sentía tan orgulloso en todos los periódicos? Porque si era ese Charles Xavier, ya no era la primera vez que los ojos de Bruce tropezaban con él en los tabloides. Sabía que el nombre le sonaba, y acababa de descubrir por qué.

\- Oh, eso es una novedad. En primer lugar, me gustaría mostrarle mis condolencias...  
\- De _tú_ a _tú_ , si no es molestia, por favor.  
\- En absoluto. - Al menos podría ahorrarse unas cuantas gilipolleces eliminando las formalidades en primer lugar. - Sé que no es un buen momento.  
\- El peor, de hecho.  
\- ¿Era... - Se estaba obligando a no usar el término de la víctima, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que no recordaba el nombre del jodido muerto - … alguien cercano? - Eso estaba mucho mejor. Se aplaudió internamente.  
\- Se llamaba Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. - Bruce recordó el motivo por el cual el nombre no se le quedaba en la cabeza. - Y sí, lo era. La persona más cercana que tenía.

Su voz había comenzado a quebrarse al final de la frase, pero no rompió a llorar hasta que se quedó en silencio. Bruce se lo quedó mirando, sabiendo que era lo que había predicho no hacía mucho, pero notando que aquel hombre era incluso más víctima de lo que quiera que hubiese ocurrido con el propio asesinado.

\- Erik no era la mejor persona del mundo. No voy a intentar excusarlo, justificar todas las cosas malas que hizo, ni siquiera ahora que está muerto: Erik nunca le ocultó a nadie que su naturaleza era mucho más oscura y salvaje que la de todos nosotros. - Seguía con los ojos acuosos, pero era firme en sus palabras. - Pero eso... eso no justifica un asesinato, ni tampoco niega el hecho de que era mi único igual en el mundo, mi viejo amigo.  
\- Entonces... ¿Erik estaba en la mansión?  
\- Sí. No era profesor, pero hacía de todo un poco. Ayudaba. Estaba allí para ayudar, siempre y cuando su carácter no se sobrepusiese.

Vamos, que el fiambre era un capullo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que nadie podría llegar a entender nunca, pero el caso es que Erik era un gran apoyo para mi, una gran ayuda. Ni siquiera pude odiarle cuando...  
\- ¿Cuándo...?  
\- No tiene importancia. - Los ojos del profesor huyeron de los del policía, como si de repente se diese cuenta de que había abierto la boca más de lo que debía. Había algo oscuro en todo eso, y Bruce no podía quedarse sin saberlo.  
\- Erik ya está muerto, por muy difícil que sea de asimilar. - Decir aquello en voz alta le produjo cierto placer, a pesar de que había algo en el profesor que lo conmovía como nadie había conseguido nunca. - No podrá sucederle nada más. Y yo te prometo, y que me muera ahora mismo si no es verdad, el secreto profesional. Tus palabras están a salvo.  
\- Verás... - Tomó aire, como si aquello le costase un mundo. - Erik me disparó. Por eso estoy en esta silla de ruedas. - Suspiró. - La bala fue a dar contra mi columna. Pero... fue un accidente. 

Bruce estaba boquiabierto. No sabía si es que Charles era idiota, o si realmente quería a aquel tipo – lo cual lo inquietaba –, o es que era excesivamente bueno. Estaba muy confundido.

Tal vez el mundo estaba mejor sin Erik Lehnsherr.

El cuestionario siguió, sin más historias sorprendentes, con un Charles que cada vez se deshacía más y más, creándole una desagradable sensación en el pecho a Bruce. Le recordaba a él. Le recordaba a cómo se sentía. A como se sentía cuando...

\- Charles. - El interrogatorio había acabado, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo marchar, así, sin más, y todavía no tenía claro por qué. - Charles, me gustaría que tuvieses mi número de teléfono. Como bien tú has dicho al principio, es el peor de los momentos. Sé lo que se siente, créeme. Me gustaría que me llamases para cualquier cosa que necesites. Lo que sea. Me gustaría... ayudar. - Sí, había dicho todo eso y ni siquiera él mismo se lo podía creer, pero se dio cuenta de que todo había merecido la pena al ver la gratitud reflejada en aquellos dos agujeros negros de desesperanza que eran los ojos del profesor.   
\- Muchas gracias, Bruce. De verdad.  
\- No se merecen.

Por un momento, Bruce volvió a ser el hombre que era antes de... antes de todo aquello que no quería recordar. Antes de que Carole lo dejase. Antes de... antes de todo. Absolutamente todo. Veía a Charles Xavier marcharse y sentía que una pizca de humanidad había salido a la superficie gracias a él. Tal vez no volviese a verlo nunca más, pero aquel encuentro, por absurdo que se sintiese, no se podría borrar de su cabeza nunca más.


	2. Being someone else.

Las semanas pasaron, y el mundo continuaba, monótono. El caso se había cerrado, una vez que descubrieron que el supuesto asesino de Erik Lehnsherr se había suicidado, aparentemente. Bruce no volvió a saber nada más de Charles Xavier, y en cierto modo, estaba bien para él. Le producía escalofríos pensar en aquel hombre indefenso, deshecho. Estaba sentado en cama, contemplando el bote de pastillas que estaba a unos pasos de él, sobre la mesa, pensando en qué debía hacer. Las putas voces no abandonaban su cabeza, no le dejaban dormir, no le dejaban pensar. Estaba solo, como siempre lo estaba, y sabía que estaba cayendo por un agujero del que probablemente no habría salida. Un jodido agujero sin fondo. Pero todo seguía bien, ¿no? Bruce seguía siendo Bruce. Bruce seguía ganando los juegos. Todos ellos.

Sonó el teléfono. El sonido lo sobresaltó, como si alguien hubiese descargado una pistola en el medio de la habitación, pero no, solo era el maldito teléfono. Se contuvo. Se levantó, tiró el bote de pastillas a la papelera del baño y contestó.

\- ¿Bruce? - No reconoció aquella voz en primer lugar, aunque probablemente, en ese momento no reconocería ni su puñetera voz.  
\- ¿Quién es? - contestó, desconfiado.  
\- Soy Charles. Charles Xavier. ¿Me recuerdas? - Escuchaba su voz entrecortada, como si le costase respirar. Claro que le recordaba.  
\- Sí, claro. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Sus ojos se movían constantemente, inspeccionando la habitación, tratando de ver en todas direcciones a un mismo tiempo, sintiendo que algo estaba allí, algo malo, algo oscuro, algo que quería torturarle. - Solo dímelo. - Dolor. Se miró en el espejo y no pudo reconocer a la persona que le devolvía la mirada, la vista turbia.  
\- Verás... Si te soy sincero, pensé que nunca te llamaría. Quiero decir, no me sentía con el derecho. Pero creo que no te he agradecido lo suficiente el gesto que has tenido conmigo, y lo cierto es que desde que me he quedado en la mansión... - Las voces aumentaron su volumen, pero Bruce trataba, por una vez en su vida, de estar pendiente de las palabras de la persona al otro lado de la línea. - Necesito a alguien.

Todo se paró. Todo se quedó en silencio. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero era algo bueno.

\- ¿Podrías venir? - Charles sonaba suplicante, y supo que no podía negarse.  
\- Claro. ¿Cuándo te viene bien?  
\- Cuando sea. Solo... ven.  
\- De acuerdo.

Y así, sin más, colgó. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. ¿Estaba siendo una buena persona? ¿Él? ¿Por una vez?

Já.

Se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua corriese, sin más, quedándose estático debajo del chorro. Qué. Estaba. Pasando. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Tal vez.  
Se masturbó, sin pensar en nada en concreto, sorprendiéndose de que la tuviese dura a pesar de todo, a pesar de no estarse recreando. Era todo y nada a un mismo tiempo. Necesitaba hacerlo, eso era todo.

Salió de casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Hacía frío, y la nieve amenazaba con caer. Se montó en su Volvo granate y se sintió en la necesidad de meterse una raya de cocaína antes de arrancar, acompañada de un trago de whiskey que le sentó como agua bendita.

Llegó a la mansión, sintiendo que se movía más rápido que el resto del mundo, sobresaltándose por cualquier cosa que ocurriese. Estaba colocado, joder. El puñetero Charles Xavier tenía una jodida mansión. Joder. Tal vez si él tuviese una mansión, Carole seguiría a su lado. Carole. No.

Llamó a la puerta, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. El propio Charles le abrió la puerta, andando. ¿Es que había soñado toda la historia del disparo en su columna? Porque allí estaba, sobre sus dos piernas, sonriéndole, dándole las gracias por haber venido. Ligeramente más desaliñado que la última – y también la primera – vez que lo había visto, solo en aquella inmensa mansión.

Entraron, Bruce todavía sin decir algo que saliese del interior de su mente, como si hubiese puesto el piloto automático. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban sentados en un sofá, ambos con un vaso lleno de alcohol en frente, hablando de algo de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

\- ¿Estás casado, Bruce? - Charles lo miró, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

_¿Por qué tiene que preguntar eso?_

\- Sí. Sí, lo estoy. - _Mi mujer me ha abandonado y se ha llevado a mi hija, pero estoy casado, felizmente casado, sí. Sigue siendo mi puta mujer, joder._ \- Carole es la mujer perfecta. - Dibujó una falsa sonrisa mientras que besaba el anillo que siempre llevaba puesto, su alianza, aquella que no debería estar allí desde hacía tiempo.  
\- Vaya, me alegro mucho, Bruce. Eres afortunado. - Algo pareció ensombrecerlo, y Bruce pensó en que tal vez sentía envidia. Envidia de aquella felicidad que fingía poseer. A pesar del instinto de protección que le provocaba ese hombre, no pudo evitar que cierta felicidad lo inundase por ese hecho.

Charles se había quedado contemplando un punto inconcreto de la cara moqueta de la biblioteca. No sabía por qué había llamado al policía. Era un buen hombre, y había decidido ofrecerse para lo que fuera de manera desinteresada, pero se sentía abusando. Y aún así, lo había hecho. Y lo peor de todo es que su petición había sido respondida. Bruce Robertson era un buen hombre, sí.

\- ¿Tú no tienes pareja, Charles? - Esta vez, Bruce sentía una genuina curiosidad.  
\- Podría decirse que la tenía. Sí, la tenía. Ya no.

En ese momento, algo encajó en el cerebro de Bruce. Pensaba en el hombre que tenía delante, en lo desolado que se sentía por haber perdido a un tipo que, aunque fuese su amigo en el pasado, le había disparado. En toda la puta columna. Joder. Eso solo podía significar algo: Charles no tenía una simple relación de amistad con el tan Erik Nosequé. Ahí había algo más. Algo más... _Dios, espero que no_. Reprimió un escalofrío, pero la sensación no duró mucho tiempo, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado borracho y demasiado drogado como para que algo le importase. Habían seguido hablando, pero él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo: eso debería considerarse una habilidad sobrenatural como mínimo.  
El tiempo pasaba, y la licorera que se encontraba sobre la mesita de cristal cada vez se vaciaba más, pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de ese hecho. Estaban alcoholizados, ya no solo Bruce, sino ambos, riendo, hablando unos tonos por encima de lo políticamente correcto, siendo como dos viejos amigos, aunque casi podría decirse que eran dos perfectos desconocidos. 

Pero el alcohol era una droga depresiva, y al final, cada uno atormentado por sus propios demonios, acabaron ambos hablando en voz baja, casi en susurros, Bruce confesándole todo lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, mientras que Charles le contestaba diciéndole que su historia con Erik iba mucho más allá de lo que alguien pudiese comprender, lo que resultaba también una verdad nunca dicha en voz alta. 

Bruce trataba de alejar las brumas de su cerebro, pero resultaba complicado, por no decir imposible. Tenía ganas de romperle la cara a ese tipo, pero a un mismo tiempo tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de consolarlo, de hacer que se sintiese bien, que se borrase esa profunda tristeza de sus ojos. Algo extraño se había instalado en su cabeza, y sabía que era algo que antes no había estado ahí.

Lo sentía.

_¿Qué cojones era eso?_

Cuando Charles bebía, acostumbraba a perder el control sobre sus poderes. Porque sí, su escuela se dedicaba a educar a jóvenes mutantes, y él era uno de ellos, un poderoso telépata. La razón por la que lo ocultaban al mundo exterior resultaba obvia, y Charles procuraba usar su talento lo menos posible, pero sí, cuando estaba borracho, su mutación parecía independizarse y tomarse la libertad de fisgonear en las cabezas de los demás. Por eso estaba escuchando lo que Bruce pensaba, que no era demasiado – pensaba en pegarle, luego en abrazarle, luego en la papelina que tenía en el bolsillo de su gabardina, todo ello acompañado de un montón de palabras malsonantes de las que Charles, inglés, apenas pudo reconocer la mitad, como le ocurría a menudo con los escoceses -, y por eso se sorprendió cuando dejó de escuchar su cerebro funcionar, los pensamientos naciendo y cruzando su cabeza, en silencio, como si alguien lo hubiese dejado sin voz de golpe – aunque no fuese su _voz_ realmente, pues no eran sonidos, sino ondas telepáticas -. Estaba borracho, pero se obligó a aclararse, algo que resultaba bastante complicado, pues comenzaba a preocuparse. Seguía allí, pero era como si se hubiese quedado estático, sentado, con los ojos en blanco. Charles lo tomó de los hombros, la preocupación surcando su rostro.

\- ¿Bruce? - lo sacudió, con cuidado. - ¿Bruce, estás bien, puedes oírme? - Parecía estar bien hacía menos de un minuto, ¿cómo era posible? - ¡Bruce!

_Charles._

Escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza y se quedó quieto, congelado en el sitio, creyendo estar soñando. ¿Era la voz de Erik? _Tiene que ser una alucinación. No es posible_.

Bruce pareció despertar. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar sus pupilas y sus irises, pero algo había cambiado, algo que iba más allá de esos ojos despiertos y de esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro. 

Aquella voz había salido de la cabeza de Bruce Robertson.


	3. Being alive.

Charles seguía sin ser capaz de moverse. 

\- Charles. - Bruce lo miró, pero supo que no era Bruce. La voz de sus pensamientos era la de alguien a quien conocía mucho mejor, alguien que estaba muerto. Erik.   
\- ¿Q-q-qué ha... qué... qué está pasando? - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, percatándose de que seguía estando muy borracho, pero de que aquello era muy real.  
\- No lo sé. No sé qué está pasando, ni qué ha pasado, ni lo que va a pasar. Solo sé que estoy... _aquí_. - Aquel incomprensible acento escocés había desaparecido como por arte de magia.  
\- ¿Erik? - Seguía sin creerlo. No podía. Simplemente, no.  
\- Sí. - Se acercó a él, hasta que sus narices casi rozaron. Quedaron ambos así, azul contra azul, lágrimas como gotas de rocío en las pestañas. Charles sabía que era Erik realmente, pero no era capaz de verlo, de encontrarlo bajo la piel del policía. Era la situación más bizarra del mundo, pero era Erik. Después de todo. Las segundas oportunidades no deben ser mal aprovechadas. - Te necesito, Charles. - Escuchar aquella voz seguía sonando demasiado desconocido, pero el profesor se sentía irremediablemente bien.

Erik besó a Charles, saboreando el alcohol de sus labios, aunque ni siquiera era tan intenso como el de su propia boca. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni qué aspecto tenía, pero tampoco quería pensarlo. Se sentía como si se hubiese bebido una licorería entera, y podía notar la paranoia de la cocaína en su organismo. Y no, no quería pensar. Ya tendría tiempo... o tal vez no. Lo importante, lo único que merecía la pena, lo único para lo que tenía ojos, era Charles. Había estado perdido en el medio de una realidad que no podía entender, pero que le producía un miedo atroz, algo que nunca pensó que fuese a sentir, un lugar vetusto, oscuro y podrido en el que no cabía lugar para el sentir humano, y había vuelto a casa, aún sabiendo que los muertos no tenían ese privilegio.

Charles tenía una vaga idea, entre la bruma del alcohol y la sensación de estar soñando, de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Es decir, podía ser Erik, algo que ya resultaba casi imposible de creer, pero, físicamente, estaba a punto de tener sexo con Bruce Robertson.

\- Erik. - Tenía la voz pastosa, mucho más de lo que se había esperado. - Erik, no. - Estaba acostado en el sofá, boca arriba, y tenía a Erik encima, los labios sobre los propios. Parecía necesitar hacerle el amor desesperadamente, y aunque Charles no se negaría en circunstancias normales, sentía que no estaba bien en absoluto. No es que Bruce no le atrajese físicamente, pues tenía algo que secretamente le atraía hasta despertar un instinto animal en él que no conocía, pero lo sentía como una traición a ambos: tanto al policía como a Erik. Psicológica y física, podría decirse.  
\- Charles. - Atrapó el labio inferior de Charles entre los suyos, brevemente, antes de seguir hablando. - Charles, no sé cuánto tiempo podré estar aquí. Si tengo que morir de verdad, quiero morirme dentro de ti.

Las mejillas de Charles se encendieron hasta límites insospechados. Ya no solo por lo que acababa de decir, sino porque todo con la voz de Bruce sonaba mucho más obsceno y violento de lo que sonaría en la boca de Erik, que casi hasta parecería elegante.

Volvió a introducir la lengua en su boca, como si con una frase lo hubiese zanjado todo, y Charles supo que no se podía negar: el alcohol y su libido lo acababan de superar. No tardaron en arrancarse la ropa al uno al otro, como si las prendas quemasen sobre sus pieles. Era todo lenguas, dientes, labios, saliva, sudor y respiraciones entrecortadas, pulmones buscando aire y músculos tensándose. Ya no estaba mal. De hecho, Charles ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuese la creciente erección de su entrepierna, a la que probablemente había huido todo su torrente sanguíneo. No tardó en sentir aquella mano desconocida tocándolo, haciéndolo gemir. Sintió como atrapaba uno de sus pezones entre los dientes, pellizcándoselo sin cuidado, llevándolo a un éxtasis que creyó no volver a sentir nunca más. Lo que sabía hacer Erik, cómo no. La mano detuvo su movimiento, solo para separar las piernas de Charles y colocarse en aquel sitio que ya parecía hecho para pertenecerle. Para Erik todo parecía nuevo, diferente, con otro color. Veía las pecas de la pálida piel de Charles como si nunca hubiese reparado en ello, aunque ya no era la primera vez que se dormía tratando de contarlas. Para cuando introdujo los dedos en el interior de Charles, ya no sabía en qué galaxia se encontraba. Solo lo escuchaba tratando de ahogar sus propios gemidos, mordiéndose el labio, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos.

Erik trató de ser delicado, pero no se sintió capaz. Apartándose ligeramente, colocó a Charles boca abajo en el sofá, y no tardó demasiado en penetrarlo, tal vez como un ímpetu demasiado desbocado, haciendo que Charles gritase, más de dolor que de placer, aunque, al fin y al cabo, no se sentía mal. Embestía aquel trasero que no se había cansado de observar durante años y pensaba en que se estaba sintiendo más vivo muerto que cuando realmente estaba respirando. Colocó una de sus manos en una de las caderas de Charles, mientras que su otra mano regresaba a su lugar legítimo, comenzando a masturbar al inglés, cuyos ahogados gemidos aumentaron de intensidad notablemente. _Algo por lo que morir_ , pensó Erik con ironía. Estaba excitado, excitado hasta unos niveles que no creía posibles, incapaz de controlar aquella erección, sabiendo que se vendría dentro de Charles en cualquier momento, entre aquellas embestidas que cada vez buscaban más el avanzar, el llegar a un lugar del propio Charles que ni él conocía, y aunque se sentía bien, aquel deseo de arrancarse su propia piel llenaba su cerebro; había comenzado hacía unos minutos, cuando su deseo sexual fue demasiado intenso como para tratar de controlarlo, y aunque no le impedía disfrutar de probablemente el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, era algo extraño, punzante, nuevo. No era algo que Erik conociese.

Charles se volvió a acomodar sobre el pecho de Erik. Estaban acostados en el sofá, el uno sobre el otro, desnudos, con una manta cubriéndolos, apenas un minuto después del concierto de orgasmos simultáneos. El efecto del alcohol había desaparecido por completo, y el hecho de haber hecho el amor, físicamente hablando, con Bruce Robertson, no le horrorizó tanto como se esperaría que pensaría él mismo. Estaba bien; muy bien, de hecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo rodeaba con los brazos. Charles se giró, quedando boca abajo sobre él, a la altura de su pecho, y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Lo cierto es que había algo en Bruce que le resultaba familiar, algo que no era capaz de conectar en su cerebro. La barba anaranjada, espesa. La piel pálida. Un millón de minúsculas pecas cubriendo su piel casi en su totalidad.

Exceptuando la barba, ¿no podría describirse así a sí mismo?

Algo encajó en su cerebro. Pero no fue algo bueno.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no percatarse de algo tan obvio?

Bruce y él...

\- Charles. ¡Charles!

Alguien le daba palmaditas en el rostro. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cerebro entre algodones. Estaba en el sofá, acostado, totalmente vestido. Bruce lo veía con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, algo nuevo para ambos.

\- Te has desmayado, Charles.

Recordaba vagamente haber tenido sexo con él. Recordaba a Erik. Recordaba el sofá. Sabía que debía recordar algo importante relacionado con Bruce. Recordaba... no, no recordaba absolutamente nada más. Había sido memorable, de eso estaba seguro, pero su cerebro se negaba a colaborar.

Bruce le dio un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua, que él se bebió obedientemente. Joder, menudo susto le había dado. Por un momento, pensó que tendría que hacerse cargo de otro cadáver. Esos asuntos no molan, joder. Podría haberse metido en un asunto chungo de cojones. La noche había degenerado, y ni él mismo recordaba un solo minuto de lo que había pasado en aquella estancia. Sabía que era hora de marcharse.

Se despidió del profesor, diciéndole que su teléfono seguía disponible para cualquier otra ocasión. Si se decidía siempre a hacer tal derroche de alcohol caro, por él no había ninguna clase de problema. Se preguntaba como demonios llegaría a casa sin estrellar el jodido coche, pero en realidad, tampoco le importaba. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras contemplaba a Charles, que seguía con la puerta abierta, observando el coche. ¿Había sido real? En realidad no lo sabía, y dudaba que lo llegase a saber algún día. Pero al menos en su cabeza sonaba fantástico. Sí, tal vez el teléfono del policía volvería a sonar algún día con su número de teléfono en la pantalla. Tal vez.

Bruce lo miró por última vez. Había algo en ese tipo... algo que le recordaba peligrosamente a sí mismo. Y ya no hablaba de aquella gilipollez de lo que había por dentro de uno, sino físicamente. De hecho, podría decirse que Charles era un versión decente y adinerada de sí mismo. Se parecían, sí. Demasiado. O nada en absoluto. Ya no estaba seguro, tampoco importaba. Se percató de que tenía la corbata en el bolsillo del abrigo, lo cual lo dejó pensativo. Él no había hecho eso, podría apostarlo.

Charles cerró la puerta mientras que Bruce arrancaba el coche. 

Había sido una noche extraña, sin duda.


End file.
